Episode 3843 (13th September 2004)
Plot Chloe gets up early and goes out to buy bacon and eggs. When she returns she changes into a skimpy nightdress and cooks a big fry-up for Carl and Chas. Chloe is dressed in a skimpy nightdress ready for Colleen’s early morning visit, and is pleased that Chas and Carl are also inappropriately dressed. Right on cue, as they sit down to breakfast, Colleen turns up with the kids. Colleen knocks at the door and is disgusted to find Carl with two semi clad women! Colleen is appalled at not only has Carl opened the door to them in his pants but what she walks in to see that he's having breakfast with his 'harem' - all witnessed by little Thomas and Anya. Carl tries to explain that it's not what it looks like but Colleen is in not interested in listening. When she calls Chas a strumpet Chas wades in, much to Carl's embarrassment. Carl is distraught when his estranged wife drives off with the kids and his frustration leads to an argument with Chas. Carl and Chas argue about the confrontation with Colleen. Carl tells Chas that she wasn’t helping because he needs to stay on speaking terms with Colleen so he can see his kids. Chas tells Carl that she was sticking up for him. Later in The Woolpack, Carl confides in Chloe that he fears for the future of his relationship because sometimes Chas's fiery nature is too much for him. Chloe offers Carl a sympathetic ear, but is secretly delighted that her plan to drive them apart is working. Chloe then heads for the Antiques Barn and composes another poison pen letter. This time it's a letter for Chas written to look as if it is from Colleen. Jack tells Diane that Victoria has decided that she doesn’t want to come to the wedding. He confesses that he thinks it may be because Andy will not be at the wedding. He tells Diane that he thinks he should patch things up with Andy for Victoria's sake, but he confesses that in his heart he is not ready to forgive Andy for nearly killing him. Jack and Diane go out for a walk and are confronted by Daz, who tells Jack he is a bad father for not allowing Andy to come to his wedding. Diane tries to intervene and Daz pushes her. Jack then shoves Daz to the ground. Meanwhile, Val continues to act very strangely where her son Paul is concerned and frog marches him out of Mill Cottage and off to Hotton to find him somewhere 'more comfortable' to stay. That evening, Val is relieved when she tells Rodney that Paul is happy in his new digs in Hotten. Rodney tells Val that he thinks that her relationship with Paul is a strange one. Just then Paul returns and announces that he had to leave Hotton because his landlady expected something he couldn’t offer from her male guests. When Diane offers Paul a room at the pub Val is clearly displeased. Why is she so eager to keep her son at arms length? Debbie makes Ethan feel uncomfortable, gazing at him as he discusses the harvest festival with Edna in Café Hope. When she leaves she puts her fingers through Ethan's hair and tells him how nice it looks. Ethan runs after her and tells Debbie that she can’t go around doing things like that. Debbie tells him that he's not being very Christian in trying to wash his hands of her. Later Debbie has another heart to heart with Andy. She puts Andy on the spot by asking whether he’d go out with her. Andy replies he wouldn’t because her dad is a psycho. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit Guest cast *Colleen King - Melanie Ash *Anya King - Ceryen Dean (uncredited) *Thomas King - Jack Ferguson (uncredited) Locations *Post Office/Café Hope - Shop exterior, café *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Kitchen, living room, hallway *Mill Cottage - Dining room, living room *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom *Main Street *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Kitchen, living room *Antiques Barn - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,091,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes